


3 Time Lords, one ship.

by AgentOfZion



Series: 3 Time Lords, one TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfZion/pseuds/AgentOfZion
Summary: AU in which the 'Genius Twins' travel with the Doctor (who regenerated as normal)





	3 Time Lords, one ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Transcript at the end.

[](https://s1146.photobucket.com/user/Nyxgoddess44/media/missy%20and%20the%20master%20gang%20up%20on%20the%20doctor%20basically1_zpsvkzxeibg.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> [Frame 1]:   
> Master: We're crashing.  
> Doctor: Yeah. I gathered that.  
> [Frame 2]:   
> (Cloister bell 'bong's)  
> Master: And you claim I can't drive...  
> Doctor: Oi! I CAN drive!  
> (Missy watches the exchange)  
> [Frame 3]  
> (Missy leans on the console)  
> Missy: Remind me: how many times did you attempt to land in Sheffield, dear?  
> [Frame 4]  
> (The Master sniggers.)  
> Doctor: Quite a few...


End file.
